


Revelations

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e04 Meat, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: With Jack’s help, Ianto finally comes clean to Rhiannon about what he really does for a living.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘Torchwood, Jack/Ianto, Telling Rhiannon about Torchwood,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
>  **Spoilers:** Small for Meat; CoE for characters only.

“The truth is, I’m not really a Civil Servant, although I do work for the crown,” Ianto explained.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Rhi frowned at her baby brother; he wasn’t making any sense.

“He means,” another voice broke in, “that he works for the Queen rather than the government.”

“Who are you?” 

“Jack Harkness. I’m Ianto’s boss.” Jack offered Rhiannon his hand, along with a dazzling smile that would have put a film star to shame. Bemused, she shook hands with him.

“Hang on! Ianto works for the Queen?”

“In a roundabout way. What d’you know about Torchwood?”

“Oh, everybody knows about them! Swanning about in that poncy black SUV, led by some Yank who likes running roughshod over everyone.” Rhiannon pulled a face. “What about them?”

Ianto rolled his eyes. This was going about as well as he’d expected.

“That would be me.” Amazingly, Jack was still smiling. “Ianto’s the one driving the poncy SUV, more often than not. He says I’m a bad driver.”

“What? You’re Torchwood?” Rhi stared at her brother. “You’re havin’ me on!”

Ianto shook his head. “It’s the truth, Rhi. I worked for Torchwood in London, then after the attack, I transferred to the Cardiff branch. Actually, the five of us are just about all that’s left. There’s a small outpost in Glasgow, but that’s it.”

“Bloody hell! You’re serious! Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“I wasn’t allowed to, I signed the official secrets act. If I’d told you I’d have been thrown in jail.”

“But you’re telling me now?”

“Special dispensation.”

“How come?”

“Because one of the members of my team demanded that her husband be allowed to keep his memories after he helped us deal with a situation. If her family gets to know, then it’s only fair that Ianto gets to tell his family,” Jack said firmly. “She doesn’t get to have special treatment.”

“Oh.”

“You will have to sign the official secrets act and not tell anyone though,” Ianto added sheepishly.

“And if I refuse?”

“You’ll never remember this conversation taking place.” Jack shrugged. “Those are the rules, and they exist for everyone’s safety. What we do is dangerous, but keeping it secret gives us some measure of protection.”

“But everyone in Cardiff and Newport knows about Torchwood!”

“And does everyone know what we do?”

“You’re special ops.”

“Well, that’s what people think…”

It was a long conversation, and by the end of it, Rhiannon felt like her head might explode. Aliens… A Rift through time and space… Weevils in the sewers… Her brother dating his male boss… She signed on the dotted line without hesitation. Damned if she was forgetting any of this!

“I can’t even tell Johnny, can I?”

“No, I’m sorry.”

“Can I tell him about your boyfriend?”

“He’ll say I’ve gone bender.”

“Mam told me once that you liked boys as well as girls. I didn’t believe her.”

“I mostly dated girls until Jack.”

“Well, you certainly know how to pick them, he’s bloody gorgeous!”

“And well aware of that, so don’t go making him more big-headed than he already is, thank you very much!”

Rhiannon laughed delightedly, then turned serious. “So, you work for the Queen… Have you ever met her?”

“Several times.” It was Jack who answered. “She’s very fond of your brother.”

Ianto caught the look on his sister’s face. “No, Rhi, I will not ask Her Majesty for her autograph, so don’t bother asking.”

“Spoilsport. Do I at least get to see one of these aliens?”

“I suppose that could be arranged.”

Rhiannon wondered if her baby brother would ever stop surprising her.

The End


End file.
